1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which performs recording by ejecting liquid from a recording portion.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet type printer, which performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink (liquid) with respect to a recording medium, such as a paper sheet, from a liquid ejecting head (recording portion), is known as one type of a recording apparatus. In such a printer, in order to sequentially and stably supply the ink to the liquid ejecting head even when a relatively large amount of printing is performed, a configuration in which an ink bag (liquid storing body) having a relatively large storing capacity of the ink is provided, is suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-202346).
In the recording apparatus in JP-A-2009-202346, the ink is supplied through an ink supply tube to the liquid ejecting head which is provided inside a housing from the ink bag which is provided outside the housing. In this recording apparatus, the housing and the ink bag are provided separately, and it is necessary to separately move the housing and the ink bag when moving the printer. In this regard, if a case made of resin is mounted on the housing, and the ink bag is accommodated in the case, it is possible to move the housing and the ink bag together when moving the printer. In addition, in Japanese Patent No. 4,533,125, a recording apparatus, which has a curved side surface of the housing, is disclosed.
Meanwhile, in order to reduce a manufacturing cost, it is considered to mount a case which is common with respect to other types of apparatuses. However, the shape of the housing is various every type of apparatus, and some housings have a curved side surface as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,533,125. For this reason, when the common case is employed, there is a concern that a void is generated when mounting the case on the housing. In particular, when a case in a shape of a rectangular parallelepiped is mounted on the housing having the curved side surface similarly to the recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,533,125, generation of a void is inevitable.
In addition, if the void which is generated between the case and the housing in this manner is remarkable, there is a concern that an external appearance of the printer is damaged.
In addition, this problem is not an issue just for the ink jet type printer, but is a generally common issue in the recording apparatus which performs recording by ejecting the liquid which is supplied to the recording portion that is provided inside the housing from the liquid storing body that is provided outside the housing, from the recording portion to the recording medium.
In addition, if the width in a depth direction is constant, the recording apparatus tends to be seen to be recessed.